Brandon Toriyama
Brandon Toriyama is one of the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces. A citizen of Dawnbreak City, who after the lost of his family and the destruction of his homeland, joined Brooklyn and company in the fight against the darkness. History ''Backstory Brandon has lived in Dawnbreak city for most of his life with his parents and a younger brother who looks up to him as a role model. His dad recently passed away, leaving him a ring that has been passed down in his family for generations, and the last will to protect his family. Brandon swore that he would do anything in his hands for help his family, until his last day. Dawnbreak collapse A man in a black cloak came to Dawnbreak City. He killed their leader, then demanded something called the Tirain. No one in the city stepped up, so the man snapped his fingers, and darkness enveloped the area. Brandon in his despair took his family trying to get into a safe place, after encountering some heartless he was able to summon his Keyblade allowing him to defeat the creatures, open a path for his mother and brother to escape. However, the storm caused more damage than predicted, causing many of the city population to be dragged into the darkness, including Brandon´s family. As he was about to be dragged as well, he was saved by Brooklyn Morz. As he tried to explain to a confused Brandon the situation, another group of keyblade wielders appeared in the city, being attacked by a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn. Brandon and Brooklyn saved them from being killed, taking the group to a bunker into the ruined city. After Brooklyn explained what was happening there, the Man in the black coat focused his attention in the group, leaving them with no other choice to fight, however Brandon was taken down by the mysterious man. After waking up in the ruined city´s edge, he entered into despair, as his homeland was destroyed and his family lost, he swore to become the best keyblade wielder ever, and defeat darkness, in a way to avenge his family. 'The Tirain Pieces' After Dawnbreak City´s destruction, the group was carried into Tritus City, the closest town to Dawnbreak´s ruins. There, their mayor greeted the heroes for stoping the dark storm, saving Tritus City from being devoured by the Darkness. after he gave them his old state-given home to use as a base of opperation, Brandon and company had a feast in the place. Brandon´s worries about his family were consuming him inside. Throughout the next few days, Brandon, under direction of Brooklyn and alonside the rest, underwent some hard basic's training in order to get a little more use to their powers. Through this, they met Audrey, an intelegent man whom believed wholehearteldy that the power of "Darkness" could be used to protect the "Light". He quickly, along with a few others, fell into a comatose state. After their basic training days was finished, the monster who appeared in The Dive into the Heart came back, this time showing its true gargantuan size; but armed with new, better skills and training, our hero's defeated it quickly, but as result, the hole it came through sucked them out into the vast space between worlds. Journey in Reflected Memoirs Fiora, Kyle, Ovan, and Brandon.all ended up in Reflected Memoirs, a world completely crystallized. Upon coming in direct contact with the large crystals of the world, Brandon seemed to be transported to an odd place. Brandon ended in a place destroyed by darkness, just like Dawnbreak Town. As he was surrounded by darkness, he awoke in a town-like place. After he accidentally pushed a girl with a pink ribbon, a young boy with a gun-like blade confronted him. As he defeated the boy, the girl, Aeris called someone called Cid, who explained to Brandon the nature of that place, Traverse Town; how they escaped from the destruction of their homeland and the sorcerer Maleficent and her power of darkness, as well how they ended in that place after the destruction of their homeworld. Brandon followed them to the near Third District of the town, however as Cid opened the door, Brandon was sucked inside. Suddenly Brandon appeared in front of Fiora and a Nobody. Like if his body acted by instinc, he slashed the Nobody. As both shared their stories, they were deciding what to do next, however the alarm sounded putting the two in alert. Both Fiora and Brandon choosed to go back where Brandon came out, transporting both of them to a place called Hollow Bastion. As soon as they reached the main gate they were atatcked by a group of Heartless, however they managed to defeat them. However, after the batle, the floor below Fiora and Brandon to fell appart, separating the two of them. Brandon ended in another place, a town in a twilight sky, and for his surprise; and for his surprise he was in front of Ovan ready for a struggle battle, however just as the fight went on, all things stopped at once, appearing one guy with red hair and black coat, showing an acquitance with Ovan himself, just before fighting against him and Brandon. When the fight was about to end however, things suddenly stopped, the dreamworld where Fiora, Brandon and Ovan lied, began to break apart and, their keyblades shatter into shiny pieces. The keyblades reappeared once again in the real world where Kyle was fighting against a creature, trying to release Brandon and company from the crystals. The keyblades broke the crystals where they were captive, and at the next second these fused alongside Kyle´s keyblade forming a new one. These event caused the entity to lost it´s focus, giving time to Kyle to do a final slash destroying the illusion. As the rest of the group woke up, an old man appeared in from of them named Rain. Following the old man to a throne room inside the castle, he revealed the place as the last part of the original world, before it was consumed by darkness and fragmented into the present worlds. The place itself called Reflected Memoirs by himself, was a place tied directly with the mythical Kingdom Hearts, a place where hearts of people from different eras cross between, preserving their memories in the crystal of the world. It caused Fiora, Ovan and Brandon´s heart to react to, and show the past present and future of their lives, as long as their heart existed in that era. He also revealed his part in the conflict called the Keyblade War, and also how the keyblades began to exist thanks to him, and how they caused, in the end the world´s demise. He pointed the weapon Kyle had as his last incomplete work, a catalyst keyblade that allow the user to fuse it´s keyblade with others, in the end he finished the weapon, calling it the Cross-key,entrusted it to Kyle, as a way to help them in their ordeal. Rais began to fade away as he transported the group out of the castle. The group returned to Tritus City on their gliders, contemplating Rain's words and trying to process what exactly they were getting themselves into and what would be next for them. Upon returning to Tritus City, Sam and Dean informed them than Brooklyn, Mes and Detok didn´t came back. Feeling that they were in trouble, Brandon and company departed, following the path they took to another world. The Golden Space'' (- - - ) Appearence and Personality Brandon is a 15 years old young man. He has black hair, blue eyes and Light-tanned skin. He wears a black jacket with two blue armor pads at his shoulders, one of them hanging a blue cape. He also wears a dark blue t-shirt, dark grey pants and black boots. Brandon is usually calm and collected part of the time, mostly after Dawnbreak´s destruction and the loss of his family. However he is more like the carefree type, as revealed to Kyle. He is a bit excitable as well, like when he was curious about the Keyblade Glider and the armor. He is also courageous and reckless, when someone is in danger, doing whatever it takes to protect his friends and family. Status Brandon is a physical fighter. He has improved attack, defense and HP, and thanks to the chosen path, The Sword; his attack is increased. However he lacks in the magic terrain, as well in speed and resistance. Keyblades Brandon´s keyblade is Wayward Wind. It has a black with yellow lines blade, square teeth, Being short in size but it also helps in Critical Magic Players on occasion obtain the ability to use magic, weather it is learned, granted, or obtained though level-up's depends on the user's path and other variables. Brandon can learn the following spells. Frienship Levels Trivia Brandon had the unlucky fact to get one-shot in his first major battle, causing both partys of Crona and Spiderfreak1011 to be rather unhappy.